


Понарошку

by timmy_failure



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, implied mental health issues, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: — Это неправильно. Альфред тебе совсем не пара, Мэтью. Тебе двадцать этим летом! Ты бы раскрылся миру, познакомился с кем-нибудь, кто может дать тебе что-то. С кем-нибудь, кто не… Боже, я не хочу об этом лишний раз говорить, потому что ты только расстраиваешься, но ты правда уже слишком взрослый для этих глупостей.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/237562) by wordsinhaled. 



— Я встретил чудесного человека, — улыбаясь, говорит Мэтью своей маме по телефону.  
— Кого?   
— Его зовут Альфред. Он со мной учится, и он замечательный, и я правда думаю, что… мам? — Мэтью обрывает сам себя, когда на том конце повисает пауза, и его восторг и радость быстро улетучиваются. — Ты… ты не рада, да?

Что-то не так, что-то чужеродное, синее и склизкое просочилось в их разговор, а Мэтью не сразу заметил. Ему сразу хочется начать извиняться. 

— Мэтью, солнышко, — вздох. Долгое невесёлое молчание. А потом: — Нет, конечно. Конечно, я рада, — разочарование в её голосе разъедает Мэтью изнутри. — Только…  
— Только что?  
— Я бы просто хотела… Это неправильно, Мэтью. Альфред тебе совсем не пара. Тебе двадцать этим летом! Ты бы раскрылся миру, познакомился с кем-нибудь, кто может дать тебе что-то. С кем-нибудь, кто не… Боже, я не хочу об этом лишний раз говорить, потому что ты только расстраиваешься, но ты правда уже слишком взрослый для этих глупостей. 

Между ним и миром падает плотный стеклянный барьер, и Мэтью не узнаёт свой голос, когда отвечает:  
— Слушай, я звонил не за тем, чтоб меня опять отчитывали. Я просто хотел поделиться радостью. Вы же сами мне всегда говорили, чтоб я не замыкался в себе. Раскрывался. Альфред переехал жить ко мне в среду. Я думал, вам будет интересно узнать новости.

Мэтью чувствует, как накатывает отчаяние с примесью обречённого разочарования и каплей горькой злости. Он узнаёт ощущение, борется с ним, глушит больно колющую обиду. «Не надо. Не надо». Он никогда не готов услышать то, что ему сейчас скажут. 

— Он не настоящий, Мэтью. Он никогда не был настоящим. Ни в этом году, ни в прошлом, когда ты встретил его в прачечной, ни в позапрошлом, когда он якобы ходил с тобой на семинары по научной фантастике… Неужели ты не помнишь? Ты совсем маленьким был, и мы отвели тебя к доктору Штейн, и она сказала, что это пройдёт с возрастом — но всю жизнь ты разговаривал сам с собой за обедом, писал письма в никуда, любовные письма для никого, а мы… мы так старались тебе помочь…

***

Мэтью восемь, и он стеснительный малыш в слишком большой футболке. 

— Поздоровайся с милой леди, — подбадривает его мама, бережно высвобождая свою руку из цепких пальчиков. — Она поможет тебе сказать Альфреду «па-па». 

Предложение повергает Мэтью в ужас, и от этого возражение получается совсем слабым:  
— Я не хочу. 

Он отказывается смотреть на женщину за большим столом: она высокая, и такая пугающая, страшнее, чем все учителя в школе, вместе взятые. 

— Мэтью, можешь держать маму за руку, я просто хочу с тобой поговорить, хорошо? Я поспрашиваю тебя, а ты мне ответишь. Хорошо? Сможешь просто отвечать на мои вопросы? 

Ему будет девять в июле, и он не доверяет ей, боится её приторного дружелюбного голоса, и он уже готов сказать милой злой леди «Нет», когда он, наконец, замечает Альфреда, сидящего на подоконнике дальнего окна. Альфред болтает ногами и пинает обшивку стен, хитро улыбаясь. Мэтью хмурится:  
— Ал! Они думают, что ты выдумка! — возмущённо говорит он своему другу, своей улучшенной, более смышлёной половине. Не замечает, как взрослые обмениваются всполошёнными взглядами.   
— Да ну, Мэтью. Я же настоящий, — искренне говорит ему Альфред, а Мэтью… А Мэтью, в общем-то другого ответа никогда и не было нужно.


End file.
